fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nakaggi
|ailments = N/A|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}}Nakaggi are elusive Bird Wyverns rarely encountered by hunters, which use the mysterious Dragon Element at their disposal, but is insignificant in comparison to their leader. Exclusive to the Elder's Recess. Physiology Nakaggi appear much like all other Dog Wyverns. They possess a pink-ish red hide with burgundy scales lacing their backs and head, dark red claws and bony spikes sprouting from its shoulders and its tail (flanks and tip). To signify their difference as a species from the rest, they possess two near-black bull-like horns sprout from the sides of its head, as well as a small burgundy nasal stub on the end of its snout. It also possesses a minuscule crest. They also have emerald green eyes. Behaviour Nakaggi are notably more aggressive than other species of Dog Wyvern. This is evident from more frequent fights breaking out between members, which very few of these fights will end in death. Other Nakaggi may be involved in conflicts like this. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Nakaggi are predators, but are low-ranking. They serve to bridge the gap in the food chain between Gastodon and Dodogama, which they fear because of their Dragon resistance. Great Nakaggi ranks higher than the common pack members. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Nakaggi follow none other than a Great Nakaggi, and attack Gastodon should they find themselves hungry. Despite their aggression, they are reluctant to fight monsters bigger than them, and so will huddle in a spot when the Great isn't present. Tracks Nakaggi do not leave any tracks. Specific Locale Interactions Nakaggi have no special interactions with the locale to note. Special Behaviours Nakaggi hardly have any special behaviours, but their numbers will increase if a Stygian Zinogre is slain somehow. It is advised to keep a Stygian Zinogre away from a Nakaggi nest if you have almost killed it. Cutscenes Nakaggi are involved in a cutscene regarding Great Nakaggi. Abilities While a Nakaggi's move pool is nothing to write home about, the only significant change they have is that they are able to spit projectiles using the Dragon Element. This is far too weak to inflict Dragonblight, however. Attacks * Bite - A simple bite. Causes minuscule damage and flinching. * Dragon Spit - Nakaggi pulls its head back slightly before lunging its head out and spitting a small glob of Dragon energy. Causes flinching and deals small Dragon damage. * Barge - Only used when a Great Nakaggi is present. They will leap erratically over the area, and in the case they hit a hunter, does small damage and knocks them down. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Runner Wyvern * Superfamily: Dog Wyvern * Family: Nakaggi Habitat Range Due to how rare these monsters are, it is difficult to pinpoint their exact habitats. However, as of late, Nakaggi were seen in greater numbers than before in the Elder's Recess, suggesting this may be their original habitat. Ecological Niche Nakaggi serves to bridge the gap in the Elder's Recess's food chain between Gastodon and Dodogama, being predators to the former and prey to the latter. Everything else found in this area can make short work of a Nakaggi, though. Biological Adaptations Nakaggi are strange in the sense that they are one of few, if not the only, raptorial Bird Wyvern to use the Dragon Element. While they have powerful leg muscles like the rest of their relatives, Nakaggi's speciality possibly comes from feeding on Dracophage Bugs, to which evolution granted these wyverns sacs located in the chest to store consumed Dragon energy taken by these insects. Nakaggi are never found in the Elder Recess's more volcanic parts. Behaviour Nakaggi are much more aggressive due to their residence in the Elder's Recess, one of the New World's most dangerous habitats. They also appear to be short-tempered with each other, but a Great Nakaggi will be able to silence a conflict with just a howl, to which they will comply. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks Nakaggi have no breaks. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters With Great Nakaggi When a Great Nakaggi is present, all Nakaggi in the same area will fight alongside it. Interactions with Unique Statuses Nakaggi cannot attain the Hyper or Tempered States, but they can be Frenzied. Frenzy Nakaggi will attack each other regularly, as well as their alpha. Their howls will have no effect in pacifying them. Notes * Credit to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis for suggesting the monster's name and concept. Trivia * Nakaggi was first made into a concept when the creator started on an Apiposu icon, only to find that one already existed. ** It was Rathalosaurus rioreurensis who suggested to the creator to make Nakaggi. * Nakaggi's name comes from a part of the Tamil word for dragon; Parakkum Nakām. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo